River Song
[[doctorwho:River_Song|'Dr. River Song']] originates from the [[wikipedia:Doctor_Who|'Doctor Who']] series. She made her debut in [http://murderseries.wikia.com/wiki/Murder_IV:_Monokuma_Rising Monokuma Rising]. Canon River Song, also know as Melody Pond, is the daughter of Amy Pond and Rory Williams from the Doctor Who universe. She is a human with time lord characteristics because she was concieved inside the time vortex in the TARDIS (time machine). She was stolen from her parents as an infant to be trained as a weapon to kill [[doctorwho:Eleventh_Doctor|'The Doctor']] by an organization called the Silence. Eventually, however, River broke her mental conditioning and abstained from killing The Doctor. She fell in love with The Doctor and became an archaeologist to persue him. Again forced by the Silence, she made a second attempt on the Eleventh Doctor's life. Though actually unsuccessful, she was convicted of his murder and spent many years in Stormcage Containment Facility for it — apparently to convince the universe that the Doctor actually was dead. Pre-Convergence At some point during her stay at Storm Cage Containment facility--supposedly after she killed The Doctor--River decided to leave in search of her blue journal that was stolen from her. Her search brought her to The Maldovarium--an infamous bar and blackmarket--where she accused Dorium--the owner of the establishment--as the thief. He admitted he took it, and promised to return it if she did something for him. He wanted to know information about an arch-demon called Akibahara and if she were to get him this information he would give River her journal back. River agreed, taking coordinates Dorium gave her that supposedly could lead her to this information. When River typed the coordinates into her vortex manipulator, she vanished and blacked out. Plot Involvement Monokuma Rising Before the start of the game, River blacked out and awoke in a strange room she didn't recognize with a group of others. When she did, she realized she was missing her sonic screwdriver and vortex manipulator. Eventually, she discovered she was in some kind of strange school by which Monokuma was pulling the strings. She explored the school with interest, however, did not befriend too many of the others; her strong-willed, flirty personality clashed with many of her fellow survivors. She did, however, quickly find chemistry with Edward Kenway--whose equally flirty and mischevious personality seemed to mesh well with her own. In Chapter Two of the game, the players found themselves in a mall. She briefly assisted Axel and The Noob and Engineer before spending more time with Edward. Her time in the mall was short lived, however, as she ended up chosen as the traitors' murder victim. She was disoriented and her throat was slashed. Her body was then hung by a noose from the second floor of the mall. For the next few chapters of the game, River found herself in the afterlife of the game. The Rule of Rose themed setting she found herself in with consecutive confusing events frustrated the archaeologist. She was impatient, and struggled to find the motivation to move forward when so little made sense to her. However, it wasntt long before Ruby Rose joined her in the afterlife and managed to help motivate River with her sweet disposition. When River finally managed to escape the afterlife, she met Ratchet and reunited with Edward--sharing an intimate moment with him. After briefly celebrating her return to the world of the living with them, River was hellbent on finding the traitors and the one who had killed her. This lead to River falsely accusing Bayonetta and attacking her even though she wasn't a traitor in truth. River gave up on her vendetta afterwards, switching her focus to helping Edward--who had accidentally absorbed the memories of The Doctor in Chapter 2 of the game--find a way to fix the mental aliment that was slowly killing him. She also began to look into more information on Akibahara more at this point, attempting to keep her affairs in order. Towards the end of the game, River learned she was pregnant by Edward, only to later find out that it wasn't a real pregnancy because the players were in a computer simulated world. Epilogue(s) Monokuma Rising At the end of the game, after the players escaped the computer simulated world, River Song left the Coalition Headquarters and went to visit Dorium of The Maldovarium again. She gave him the information she found on Akibahara in exchanged for the location of where her journal was hidden. Dorium was pleased with the information she found, offering her another job: to explore an afterlife world (hinting toward The Reapers' Game). River simply laughed and turned him down, saying she had enough adventure for now. Before leaving him, River quickly stole the information on Akibahara she gave him, tossing it into the fire. She believed the information didn't deserve to be in his hands and fled the Maldovarium. River returned to the Coalition headquarters after completing her business with Dorium. She told her allies farewell before returning to Edward to make sure he was okay. With his mind fixed and all the conflict over, she invited Edward to travel with her, expressing her desire for him to stay with her. He declined at first, however, saying that he had to return home to take care of his daughter, but offered for River to visit him from time to time. River turned down his idea, however, expressing to Edward that her feelings for him were too strong for just an occasioanl visit. In an effort not to lose River, Edward proposed to her to show her he was serious about them staying together somehow. River agreed and the two left together at the end to meet Edward's daughter. Character Relationships * Edward Kenway - A character from Assassin's Creed who also made his debut in Monokuma Rising. The two of them developed a strong, budding romance between each other, and by the end of the Murder Game, they had grown close enough to each other that River would decide to return to Edward's world with him. Trivia * Her title was the Ultimate Archaeologist during Monokuma Rising. Category:Characters Category:Monokuma Rising Category:Survivors